Mirrors
by Evsthoughts
Summary: It's Bella's first day of high school and this is the year that everything is going to change. Along the way, she learns that some of her classmates are hiding dark secrets. OOC AH CANON. R&R please! Constructive criticism welcome! :  M just in case
1. Chapter 1

She stared into the mirror, examining every flaw. Her eyes were too far apart and the dull brown color was flat and lifeless. Her top lip was slightly fuller than the bottom. The nose was almost right, although it could be a little smaller.

Bella Swan sighed as she brushed through her long chestnut hair and bit her lip in anticipation for the day ahead of her. It was her first day of high school, the day she had been dreading for the last two and a half months of summer.

Bella was never one to stand out from the crowd. She was soft-spoken and painfully plain. But this was the year things were going to change, at least that's what she kept telling herself. This year, Bella had decided, she was going to: A. Make new friends, B. Go to parties, and C. Get boys to finally notice her.

"Today is the start of my new life." Bella said confidently to her reflection. Doubt crept into the back of her mind but she quickly pushed it away as she dressed. She had picked what she hoped was the perfect outfit the night before; a flowing green and blue top, dark slim jeans, and plain black flats decorated with a small yellow bow on each.

"Bella! Are you ready? We have to leave soon!" Bella's father, Charlie, called from downstairs. Charlie was police chief of the small town of Forks, Washington, where they lived, which meant Bella was forced to ride in his cruiser to school every day until she could drive. Two years never seemed so long.

"I'm coming!" Bella yelled as she grabbed her backpack and raced downstairs, heart pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella tried to keep her hands from shaking as she stepped into the packed auditorium. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered as she looked around, searching for a familiar face. She was instantly relieved when she spotted Jasper Whitlock waving from across the sea of people. Bella pushed through groups of chattering friends until she was by his side.

"Hey! I'm glad I found you." Bella said as she crushed him into a hug. Jasper laughed, "Me too, I thought I'd get trampled in here, never to be seen again!" Bella giggled and rolled her eyes.

Jasper had been her best friend since he moved to Forks in third grade. With his messy blond hair and dark, laughing blue eyes, he had the attention of a lot of girls, but he never went farther than harmless flirting.

Jasper was well known throughout the school for being a baseball prodigy, but wasn't exactly popular. He was invited to parties and everyone liked him, but he wasn't part of the "in" crowd. Bella sometimes wondered if it was because of her. She was still shocked he hadn't ditched her to hang out with more interesting people, but for some reason unknown to her, Jasper stuck around and was always there for her, and Bella was eternally grateful.

Bella's eyes grazed the crowd, first spotting Alice Brandon, writing furiously in a small red leather book. Bella noticed that she had gotten her lip pierced over the summer, a small diamond glittered. She was dressed in her usual black super skinny jeans paired with a deep purple top and grey high top converse.

With her jet black hair, pale skin and wide, ice blue eyes, she was one of the most stunning girls Bella had ever seen. Bella bet a lot more guys would be interested in her if she wasn't such a freak. She spent her time in class writing poetry and drawing pictures of who knows what in her sketch book that she never let out of her sight.

A high-pitched giggle interrupted Bella's thoughts. She knew that unmistakable laugh and looked for the source. Rosalie Hale tossed back her long golden curls as she smiled with her dazzlingly white, straight teeth.

She looked perfect in her short, swingy pink dress and strappy silver sandals. Rosalie was the girl that all the other girls in their grade, and even older ones, wanted to be. With her perfectly toned body and shining, silky blond hair, all the boys wanted her. She was _the _girl to impress if you wanted to be part of the "in" crowd.

Rosalie had been laughing at something a boy near her had said. The boy was Edward Cullen, the son of a wealthy doctor and ex-supermodel-turned-interior-designer. He was also the boy Bella had loved for nearly three years. He had the most beautiful wavy, bronze-colored hair and piercing green eyes, that Bella had ever seen. Of course, he never noticed her.

But this was the year for change, and Bella swore it would be different.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella kept her head down as she pushed through the other students as she tried to locate her first class: algebra. _Great._ She reached the door just as the bell rang. Bella grasped the handle, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaky nerves.

"Just gonna stand there? 'Cause I kinda need to get to class." Bella spun around to a big guy with a crooked smile on his face.

"Oh... sorry, I was just..." Bella sputtered, feeling her face flush.

"I get it, first day and all." The boy said as he opened the door and motioned for Bella to go in. He smiled and his gray eyes twinkled warmly. Bella grinned shyly and quickly scurried into a seat in the back of the class. The boy sat down a few seats over to her left.

Bella let her hair hide her face as she tried to sneakily peek at him. There was something very familiar about that crooked smile he had worn at the door.

"Cullen?" called the teacher who was stating role. The boy raised his hand and barked, "Here, didn't you miss me over the summer teach?" with that crooked smile. The teacher grinned and exaggeratedly groaned.

Of course! The boy was Emmett Cullen, Edwards brother. He was a sophmore and infamous in Forks for being a prankster and troublemaker. His dark brown hair had the same wavy texture as his younger brother.

"Swan... Isabella Swan?"

Bella snapped back to attention, flushing as a few kids giggled, "Uh, that's me. It's Bella actually." The teacher nodded and continued on. Bella slumped in her seat and busied herself by reaching for her notebook.

A few hours later Bella walked into her seventh and final class of the day, Art. Bella wasn't an exactly gifted artist, but Art was mandatory for at least two years to graduate.

Unfortunately, Bella had gotten lost on the way to class, resulting in her being the last kid in. She looked around the room, looking for and empty seat. Two seats were left; one next to Alice Brandon, and the other, Bella's heart leaped, was by Edward Cullen.

Bella stood up straighter as she boldly began walking towards Edward.

Someone pushed against her shoulder and brushed past her. Rosalie Hale strode to the seat next to Edward and sat down. She looked up at Bella, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Bella bit her lip and turned away, but not before she noticed the smirk on Rosalies face.

"Would you mind if i sat here?" Bella said as she tentatively lowered her backpack next to Alice.

"Go ahead." replied Alice, without ever looking up from her sketchbook. Bella sighed and sat down.

Bella tossed her backpack to the floor and flopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, picturing Edward and Rosalie. Art had been horrible. Rosalies shrill giggling only stopped when she was flirting with Edward in a low voice, not low enough, though, to be unheard by Bella. She heard everything to from how sexy he looked that day to how amazing his drawing was. They learned how to draw cubes and other 3-dimensional shape, it didn't exactly take talent.

Bella buried her face in her pillow and thought angrily why her life couldn't be as perfect as Rosalies.

Later that night, Rosalie returned home from cheerleading practice, she had made the team without even having to try out, her favorite cousins girlfriend was the captain. As she stepped into the house she dropped her bags by the door and kicked off her shoes.

Her moms boyfriend of the week sprawled on the couch, scratching his big stomach with a beer in his hand. He looked Rosalie up and down and grinned, showing yellow crooked teeth.

Rosalie stuck her chin up and locked her eyes straight forward as she calmly walked past him. She heard him laughing and felt his eyes running over her body. Once she rounded the corner and got to the stairs, she exhaled deeply and bolted upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her.


End file.
